The chemical name of the active substance ifosfamide is 3-(2-chloroethyl)-2-(chloroethylamino)-tetrahydro-2H-1,3,2-oxazaphosphorin -2-oxide, which has the formula: ##STR1##
In common with cyclophosphamide, ifosfamide belongs to the chemical group of oxazaphosphorins and is used therapeutically for the treatment of tumor diseases.
Ifosfamide is a white crystalline powder with a melting point of 48.degree.-51.degree. C. It has highly hygroscopic properties. Ifosfamide begins to sinter even below its melting point and must therefore be stored at temperatures that are as low as possible (room temperature and below). In addition, contact with moisture in the air should be avoided where possible.
The form of ifosfamide which is currently available is prone to stick together and form lumps, and to become electrostatically charged. This makes it difficult or impossible to introduce it into injection vials and to achieve accurate dosage.
In addition, the quality of ifosfamide varies from batch to batch.